


Red-cheeked

by Musyc



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: BDSM, Community: hp_kinkfest, D/s, Draco Malfoy - character, Established Relationship, F/M, Fellatio, Hermione Granger - character, OTK, Oral Sex, Piercings, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-09
Updated: 2011-03-09
Packaged: 2017-10-16 19:49:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/168729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musyc/pseuds/Musyc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He'll give it to her willingly, but she has to ask for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red-cheeked

It's the tight lace knickers over her arse. Sheer, small, the little strings on her hips, the narrow triangle right above the cleft between her buttocks. Draco knows she wears those on nights she wants to tempt him. He knows why she bends over to stir the fireplace with her legs spread wide, showing the slim thong that rubs across her anus and rides between the reddened lips of her cunt. He knows why she slides her hands up her thighs and around her cheeks to hook her thumbs in the sides of those tiny knickers as she straightens up, her long curls falling to the small of her back. He knows why she turns with one hand resting low on her belly, her fingers beneath the lace, stretching it away from her body. He knows what she wants.

She knows what he wants.

He puts his book down on the table at his side and takes a long sip of the cognac he pours every night. Hermione walks across the library, slow, swaying, her hips twitching, buttocks tensing. The book she selects is on a high shelf, and she stretches up for it, stands up on her toes with her arse thrust out. Draco stands and moves behind her, one hand on either side of her shoulders, gripping the shelf full of texts and scrolls. "Having a little trouble?" he asks as her fingers slip off the spine of the book and her breath hitches. He cants his hips forward and rubs against her arse. She pushes back, her head tipping up.

Draco wraps one hand around her throat, bearing down with a light, though insistent, pressure. He can feel the convulsive movement as she swallows and he smiles to himself, knowing that she will surrender even the control over her breath to him if he wants it. _Later_ , he thinks. _Not tonight._

He drags his hand down her body and brings the other around to cup her breasts, his thumbs slipping through the centers of the wide silver rings that pierce through her nipples. He tugs and Hermione keens, her fingers locking on the shelf. Draco grinds against her arse, his cock stiffening behind the button placket of his trousers. He nuzzles her hair, raspberry-scented from her Muggle shampoo, out of his way. "What do you want?" he asks, bending to scrape his teeth on the side of her neck.

"Please," she moans, her arse rubbing against him in slow, undulating circles. "Please, Draco."

He tugs on the silver rings again, harder, stretching her nipples out into points. She shrieks, her head snapping back to slam into his shoulder. "No," he tells her. "Ask for it."

Hermione's fingers clutch at the shelf until her knuckles turn white. Draco waits, silent, patient, his thumbs holding the rings out, straining her nipples. Hermione dances on her toes and slaps at the shelf. "Spanking," she finally says, exhaling on a sob. "Spanking. I want a spanking, Draco, _please_."

He releases the stretch and cups her breasts, rubbing his thumbs over her nipples in gentle circles, the rings moving against his palms. "Good witch," he croons, lips moving against her ear. "Very good witch."

Hermione purrs and presses back to him, her head turning. She kisses his throat. She raises her arms and wraps them around the back of his neck, fingers twining in the ends of his hair. Draco drags his hands down her front and hooks the strings of her knickers. He wriggles them down, exposing the trimmed patch of curls at the apex of her thighs. One hand slips in, one finger probes for her clit. He finds a hard surface and raises his brows in surprise. Beneath the pad of his finger, there's a light tracing of filigree, warm metal covering her clit.

Draco sets his mouth against her neck and muffles a moan. Pressing on the little cap, he murmurs the activation charm. Hermione gasps and writhes in his arms as the vibrations begin. Her arse grinding against his cock has the muscles in his chest aching as he struggles to hold his breath steady and remain in control. Her soft groans from her, the little whimpering pleas, has him ready to go, cock hard and throbbing so fast that he feels dizzy.

He wraps his arms around her waist and pumps against her. "Sofa," he growls and bites her ear. Hermione whines and starts to turn, but Draco wraps his hand in her hair and holds her still. He points to the floor. "Crawl."

Hermione drops to her knees and crawls across the floor in front of him, her arse swaying, her legs wide to display her cunt. She kneels up beside the sofa as he sits. Draco unfastens his trousers and pulls his cock out, stroking it as she watches. He grabs her hair and hauls her between his legs, pushing her head to his groin. "Suck," he demands, and she fastens her lips around the head with a moan. She flutters her tongue around the ridge and into the tiny slit, licking up the small drops of salty fluid. Draco leans back, closing his eyes and concentrating on the feel of her mouth surrounding his cock. He feels her shift and raise up on her knees, then feels her mouth sinking down around him. Wet and hot and slick and then her lips are at the base of his cock, her chin rubbing against his bollocks as she swallows. Draco fists her hair and swears as her mouth tightens, her throat pulsing around the tip of his cock.

He mutters the second activation charm and Hermione snaps her head up, jerking off of his cock to howl as the vibrations increase on her clit. Draco grabs his cock and pumps it fast, thumb brushing the head on each upstroke. He bucks, growls, and comes, thick splashes of semen painting Hermione's face and dripping into her open mouth. She swipes her tongue across her lips, licking the white drops into her mouth. The rest she leaves drying on her cheeks as he slumps back into the cushions. Her body is quivering from the effects of the vibrating cap, and he can see strain in her face. She's been good, she's behaved, taken his cock and his come, and he pats his thigh.

Hermione scrambles up to drape herself across his lap. He rubs his hand across her bum and down her thighs stretched over the sofa beside him. She pillows her head on her arms, her breasts pressed against the outside of his thigh. Draco reaches beneath her and tugs on the silver rings in her nipples. Hermione jumps, whimpering, and her legs fall open wider. Draco strokes up between her thighs and prods at the narrow strip of fabric, soaking where it presses into her cunt. "Take your knickers down," he tells her. Hermione reaches back and lifts her hips, pushing the lacy triangle below the plump curves of her arse. Draco waits until she has the material halfway down her thighs, stretched and pressing tight into the sides of her legs, then he pulls her hands away. He grips both her wrists in one hand, holding them in the small of her back, and he lays his hand on her bared arse. "Don't move your hands," he warns her, and takes his away.

Hermione keens and kicks her feet, protesting. Keeping her hands still is a challenge for her and always has been. She likes to slip her fingers into her cunt while he spanks her. Draco laughs deep in his throat. "If you move your hands, I'll stop. What do you want more, pretty?"

"Spanking," she says, her voice sulky.

Draco pinches one of her buttocks, making her yelp. "Tell me properly."

"Spanking, please," she says immediately, lifting her arse and wriggling it. "I want a red arse. I want a hot, red arse with your handprints all over it. I want you to make it so I can't sit down tomorrow, I want you to spank me so hard that my cunt's dripping for you, I want you to spank me until I come for you, _please_ , Draco. Please."

"Very good," he says, shifting beneath her. Hearing those demands in her little prissy voice has his cock stirring against her stomach. He lays his hand on her bum and waits until she wriggles again, then draws back and smacks as hard as he can. Palm slaps against cheek with a smack that echoes in the library and Hermione yelps. Draco doesn't give her more than a second before he smacks again. He slaps both sides, alternating, back and forth, left to right, varying his rhythm and speed to keep her off balance. They don't count the blows, don't keep track of anything except how red her arse is getting and how much her cunt is dripping.

Draco shoves two fingers into her cunt and draws them out soaking, musky juices sticking his fingers together. He stretches and pushes his fingers into her mouth. Hermione licks her own taste off his skin, cleaning his fingers with fast swipes of her tongue, sucking him clean. She wriggles on his lap and Draco speaks the next activation charm. Hermione bucks and howls as the little cap over her clit goes into its highest setting, vibrating faster than he could touch her. Draco can't see her face, her hair covering it as she writhes and buries her head against the arm of the sofa, but he knows she's turning red, knows that her mouth is open as she pants and grunts. He spanks her again, and again, and again, hitting her with his full strength, the marks of his hand appearing in her creamy flesh with every blow.

He hears her breathing change, hears the sniffles and snuffling of pain begin, and he smiles to himself. He wriggles his free hand beneath her breasts and hooks her nipple piercings with thumb and finger. He tugs, spanks, tugs, spanks, and Hermione's whimpers grow louder with each cycle. He can feel her cunt dripping, soaking through his trousers and he shifts the angle of his hand for the final blow. He slaps down hard, his fingers smacking against her cunt, slamming onto the little cap over her clit. The vibrations spike and stop, the cap falling away as the safety charms engage.

Hermione screams once and her body convulses. She comes, writhing and jerking on his lap, her stomach rubbing his cock, her breasts trapped by his grip in the rings, his fingers deep in her cunt to feel the pulses of her body. Draco fucks her on his hand until she collapses, her back coated in a thin sheen of sweat and her arse flaming red, hot to his touch. " _Very_ good," he tells her, releasing her and tapping her thighs with an order to roll over. She makes the switch, whimpering and sniffling as the fabric of his trousers abrades her tormented arse, and when she looks up at him, her face is streaked with tear tracks through the semen dried on her cheeks. Draco wipes one tear away with the ball of his thumb, whispering _Tergeo_ , and smiles down at her as the spell cleans her face.

Hermione tips her head into his hand and quietly thanks him for the spanking. "I love you," she says, her voice thick and drowsy. "You take good care of me."

Draco smiles down at her with affection. "I love you, too. Especially when you cry for me," he says softly, stroking two fingers down her throat to leave his hand resting over her heart.

Hermione lays her hand on top of his and snakes the other between their bodies to encircle his cock. Draco takes a deep breath as she gives him a gentle stroke. Heat coils in his abdomen and spirals across his skin with a sting. "Convenient," she says. "I love crying for you. I'm going to have to wear these knickers more often."

Draco laughs and lifts her up for a long kiss, tasting her juices and his come still on her tongue. "No," he says, "you'll have to get six more. I want you wearing them every day."


End file.
